The invention concerns a load bearing device, by means of which structural elements can be fastened to a wall or the like. In particular, the bearing device according to the invention is suitable for anchoring a stairway landing to a building wall.
Bearing devices for fastening of structural elements to walls are known in the most diverse form. Two-piece bearing devices are known for fastening stairway landings to building walls; these have a girder which is taken up by a girder receptacle. Usually this girder receptacle has solid-borne soundproofing, so that no solid-borne sound can be transmitted from the stairway landing to the building wall.
In order to achieve this, the girder receptacle is appropriately insulated in the areas which come into contact with the building wall. The following procedure is used to anchor a stairway landing. First, the girder receptacle is inserted into the building wall. Since stairwells are often made of mix-in-situ concrete, the girder receptacle is simply anchored in the formwork and then cast with the concrete. Of course, the girder receptacle can also be built into a brick wall.
When a sufficient number of girder receptacles for secure supporting of the load have been built into the stairwell walls, the formwork and the necessary reinforcement are constructed for the stairway landing. After this, the girders are inserted into the girder receptacles and positioned in the formwork so that a sufficient connection between the girder and the stairway landing is guaranteed. Next, concrete is poured into the forms, thus producing the stairway landing. The concrete binds with the girder and thus ensures the anchoring of the stairway landing to the walls of the building. In order to avoid bridges which carry sound, the stairway landing must be prevented from having direct contact with the walls of the building. Therefore, the connection of the stairway landing to the wall of the building should only occur through the solid-borne soundproofed girder receptacle or other insulating elements.
Corresponding bearing devices are used not only for anchoring stairway landings, but also for connecting any desired cantilever plates and also other structural elements.